


Our Baby Girl

by TheRighteousMan (FullmetalFlameElric)



Series: Growing Pains [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Graduation, Laura Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFlameElric/pseuds/TheRighteousMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura graduates. Stiles remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

> One more to go, guys! So excited!!!!!
> 
> AGES:
> 
> Stiles: 38  
> Derek: 46  
> Laura: 18

Stiles could remember the first time Laura smiled at him. She’d only been home for a short while and Stiles had turned around to grab something. And when he’d turned back around, there it was, that wide grin that he fell in love with. Derek said it was just gas. Stiles knew it was a smile.

The first time she laughed Stiles fell in love all over again. It was a sound that he played over and over in his head whenever he needed to bounce back from a bad day. It was that laugh that slowly became his favorite sound to hear. Just the first trills of laughter could make him melt inside.

Derek likes to say that Laura’s first word was “Dada”. Stiles knows better. It was “shit”. And there was no one to blame, but himself. He was just lucky Derek hadn’t been there for it. Stiles had even hidden the video evidence of it in the depths of his computer hard drive, somewhere next to his knotting porn and tax receipts.

Her first day of school, Stiles had broken down and become an emotional wreck. Derek had had to drag him off school grounds before he caused any more of a scene. Laura still came home beaming and so proud of herself for making it through her first day. Stiles had cried himself to sleep that night from the sheer pride of his baby girl.

Stiles still remembered the last time Laura really smiled at him. She’d been an angel in the school’s holiday pageant and they’d been there recording the entire performance. She’d been so happy then. The next day a boy shoved her down three steps and said it was “payback for your daddy putting my daddy in jail”. She didn’t smile at Stiles after that.

The last time Laura really called Stiles mom was during a parent teacher conference when she was in ninth grade. She’d been trying to get his attention and had called him “mom”. The teacher had corrected her. Stiles ripped into the woman and the school board. Laura started calling him Stiles.

The last time Laura hugged him, Stiles had been hurt while working. She was fourteen. Stiles had been shot in the shoulder and Derek had pulled the kids out of school to pick Stiles up from the hospital. She’d been so happy to see him, she’d run to him and hugged him. Stiles’ shoulder had been bumped and he’d been in pain for five minutes before it wore off. She didn’t hug him after that. He hugged her.

Supernatural had always been their thing. They would sit down and Stiles would dust off his old DVDs, popping in the disc they’d left off on and just curling up on the couch with his eldest. For her seventh Halloween, they’d dressed up as characters from the show. Laura had been Castiel. Stiles was voted Dean and Derek was stuck as Sam. It was adorable, really. Stiles still carried the picture in his wallet. She stopped watching it with him when she turned fifteen. She didn’t watch it at all, actually.

Stiles wasn’t entirely sure when Laura grew up from his baby girl and became the young woman he had come to know. He wasn’t sure when she’d grown into her own person and stopped needing her mother. He must have missed it. Because sitting there, in the stands next to Derek, Stiles was trying desperately to figure out where those lost years had gone as his baby girl walked up to accept her high school diploma. And for the life of him, he couldn’t find where he’d stored those memories.

His heart settled heavy in his chest. She didn’t need him anymore. She was going to be leaving. And for the first time ever, pack couldn’t hold her back. She was going off into the world. And he had to let her go.

“.... Our baby girl’s all grown up, Derek….” he whispered, wiping at his eyes and burying his face in Derek’s shoulder.

A warm arm surrounded him, the familiar leather and pine scent of Derek filling his senses. The wolf didn’t say anything, didn’t have to. His silence was answer enough. He was thinking the same.


End file.
